Unexpected Consequences
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: What really happened that night at the graveyard. HPLV


Unexpected Consequences

Young Mr. Potter was caught in the web of addiction when he was portkeyed away to the graveyard with Cedric but it was not the type of addiction most would assume. It was an addiction to pain, self-inflicted pain. Harry had been cutting himself for almost two years at that point. The reasons for this addiction will be explained as we go along.

We ran to the cup and grabbed a hold at the same time, at that point I felt my scabs stretching and I knew they were getting closer to being ripped open again. Suddenly I realize that it wasn't just a cup, it was also a portkey, I started to look around, ignoring Cedric for the moment because his ridiculous assumptions that this was just another part of the challenge were beginning to get on my nerves.

The place looked familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. As I'm looking around I read one of the tombstones and it say Tom Riddle and I know that wherever we are, we don't want to be there. I yell to Cedric to get back to the cup but he doesn't listen. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone walking towards us and I hear the sound of a raspy voice. It says only three words that haunt me still to this day. "Kill the spare." A great blast of green light and Cedric lies dead somewhere in the graveyard.

In a flash I am tied to a tombstone and Wormtail begins to make a potion. He drops a small reptilian baby into a cauldron then he adds the "bone of the father unwillingly given, flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed" and then Wormtail walks towards me, he produces a knife out of nowhere and he makes a small tear in my shirt and he cuts my right forearm, luck for me, he doesn't seem to notice all of the scars and still healing scabs that littered my arm, he being to concentrated on his task. He then adds the final ingredient "blood of the enemy forcibly taken." The cauldron then disappears and Voldemort grows and appears in his signature flowing robes and beautiful reptilian face. As he is walking around and becoming re-accustomed to his marvelous body I am released from the tombstone but I in too much awe to be able to run anywhere.

As the Death Eaters arrive and Voldemort re-instills the fear that had diminished a bit over the years I sit slumped against the tombstone and stare in pure adoration at the beauty of Voldemort. When he turns and begins to walk towards me I begin to shiver in anticipation and my heart begins to beat faster. As he touches my scar the most marvelous waves of pain role throughout my entire body and I arch into the touch and moan. He then grabs my arm to inspect the damage that Wormtail had done and that is when we noticed my many scars and scabs that lay there. He stared at them for a while before he looked up into my eyes.

"Well, it seems that our young _savior_ could have saved Wormtail some trouble." He turned to his Death Eaters, still holding my arm, which had caused my heart to begin to beat so fast and hard that I'm surprised that he didn't hear it. "It seem that Mr. Potter here has a found a need to cause himself harm, in a way of cutting himself," he turned to me once again. "Why do you do it, why do you feel the need to cause yourself so much pain?" I retched my hand out of his grasp. "Because of this."

I lunged at him and pressed my lips against his, he stood shocked for a moment before pushing me roughly against the tombstone and ravishing my mouth. I loved every minute of it. I loved how his nails scratched my scalp as they dragged their way through my hair, I loved how he bit my lips, neck and anywhere else he could reach, I loved it all. When he finally pulled away panting he looked me in the eye. "As much fun as that was, that doesn't quite explain why you felt the need to cause yourself bodily harm." I pushed off of the tombstone and began to pace around agitatedly.

"I love you, I have loved you since the moment I met you in my first year on the back of Quirrell's head. I cut myself because it reminded me of you, the only constant thing about you was the fact that you caused me pain when you were around so I thought that if maybe I caused myself pain that you would appear. I would imagine entire situations that revolved around you appearing and taking away my knife but instead of stopping the pain or bleeding you would cause more blood to spill, more marvelous pain to come and it would be that much more beautiful and that much more satisfying because it was you that was causing it…"

I continued to pace around until he grabbed my and pulled me to him. He put his finger under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. "I assure you that if we do have a relationship it will be the farthest this from normal, but if it is a dominant submissive relationship with punishment and pain, then you have chosen the prefect man to be your dominant."

I looked into his beautiful crimson eyes and I knew he was wiling to give me a chance. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I would love nothing more than to be yours for all of eternity." "Good" He growled before shoving me up against another tombstone and giving me the roughest most delectable kiss I have ever experienced.

A/N: I was watching the fourth Harry Potter movie last night and when Voldemort was stalking around the graveyard talking down to his Death Eaters this came to me. I was so excited that I grabbed the fist pen I could find and began to write on the napkin that was in front of me. I then waited until I got home today and I wrote it and well…you know the res. Review please

Cut-Wrist Kate


End file.
